Daughter of War
by WooziMaknae
Summary: Daughter of Ares, protege of Wonder Woman, seems like the perfect sidekick rig- no. Hero. Don't call her a sidekick. Don't call her team sidekicks either. Teenagers by day, heroes by night, plus a few budding romances, sarcastic remarks and new words in the dictionary and you've got yourself a tale of young superheroes! Robin/OC
1. Independence Day

**AN:** I really enjoyed the _Young Justice_ series and the fact that it was canceled broke my heart. And that _Teen Titans Go_ , the worst thing on the planet, had a _Young Justice_ season 3 box in their lair to either piss fans off or make us wonder if there will be a season three. Hopefully.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Young Justice franchise in any way shape or form, but if I did, it would still be on Cartoon Network instead of the _disgrace_ they call _Teen Titans Go_.

* * *

 **Chapter One |** ⻢4⻥5⻤5⻚2⻥7⻚2⻥5⻤5⻚2⻥5⻤4⻚2 ⻡9⻤2⻦6

 **BOSTON**  
 **JULY 4, 9:53 EST**

If there weren't so many people in the room, I would've dozed off after the first ten questions. I don't know how my mentor does it. She's able to stand there, look heroic and answer questions from the press and not get tired. Maybe it was because she was Amazon or that she was just Wonder Woman.

I sighed, looking back to the large wall clock that ticked slower and slower. At the moment, my mentor was taking questions inside the UN conference room. They already had their _'big'_ meeting, which I wasn't allowed in, but they let me in with the rest of the tourists wanting to question Wonder Woman.

I rested my chin on my head, counting the amount of people in the crowd. Most of them were interviewers or press with cameras and note pads. Others were fans of Wonder Woman or citizens of Boston who came to see her in person.

"Yes sir, you in the front." my mentor gestured to the man after answering another question.

He was given a microphone before moving to the front. "I actually have a question pertaining to your protege Bellona."

At the sound of my name, Wonder Woman glanced over her shoulder to smile at me. She waved her hand over for me to stand beside her and I nodded. I fixed my uniform and flashed a polite smile.

"If and when she retires, will you take up the mantle as Wonder Woman?" he questions and a few people nod, as if they were wondering it as well.

This was my worst fear. I never wanted to become Wonder Woman and don't get me wrong, it's not because I don't like my mentor or anything, it's because she's _Wonder Woman_ , and I'm _me_.

"No." I shoke my head and a few people gasped. "And please, don't get the wrong idea. When my mentor does retire, which I don't think will be anytime soon, I will keep my position as Bellona. I will create a reputation as a hero by myself, rather than just be remembered as protege for Wonder Woman." Looking up at my mentor, I watched her expression, waiting for her reaction to my response. Flashes of cameras started to go off and even some people clapped.

My grin widened once I saw a proud smile across her face. "Wonder Woman," I say, leaning over so only my mentor could hear me, "can we go now? Today is the day. Ya know, the _big_ day I've been talking about for weeks-"

I was interrupted by a few screams and loud crashes coming from outside the building. "Run! It's Minister Blizzard!" a woman's voice screamed. I exchanged looks with my mentor. Why were there so many interruptions? This was _not_ going to interfere with me going to League's HQ.

"Thank you everyone for the questions and pictures." Wonder Woman said, as we gently rushed past the people in the small press room and outside. I informed everyone to leave the premises and find somewhere safe.

The said villain was standing in the middle of the street, standing on the now frozen road, while an evil smirk on his face. People ran in the opposite direction, some clumsly slipping from the icy road.

I looked up at my mentor. "Ready?"

She nods, a smirk appearing across her lips. "Ready."

I charged first towards the ice villain, jumping high in the air, before my foot collided with his face, knocking him to the ground instantly. Being the daughter of war has it's perks with superhuman strength.

Gosh, I love this job.

* * *

 **WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
 **JULY 4, 14:00 EDT**

I was in awe, staring at the Hall of Justice. Luckily, we made it their in time, minus the two speedsters who were late. I had no idea how the people who were the fastest people on Earth, could be late, but who knows.

"Today's the day," I heard Batman say to his protege, Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Green Arrow said proudly.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," Aquaman added. _Contain your inner fangirl, Skylar. There are people here._

"Aw man!" we heard behind us, causing us to turn around. The Flash and Kid Flash slid to a stop in front of us. "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

I shoke my head, biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh. _Oh, Wally..._

After the arrival of the two late speedsters, we made our way towards the Hall where lines of tourists were kept behind some rope barriers, I guess you could call them.

"Is that Batman?" I heard a civilian question before gasping. "And the Wonder Duo?" I flashed a smile towards them, then to my mentor. She gave me a proud look that probably something along the lines of, _'I'm so proud of you and how much you've grown. You deserve it.'_

"Look it's Flash and Flash Junior!" I giggled at Kid Flash's expression, which was pretty annoyed.

"No," another tourist replied, "his name's Speedy, duh!"

"No! Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick!"

"Well," said another civilian, a blank expression across their face, "that makes no sense."

I felt someone tug on the bow in my hair, "Nice bow." I turned to see the boy wonder with a grin across his face.

I blush, smiling back. "Thanks."

From behind me, I heard Green Arrow ask his protege, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?"

"Born that way." the archer replied.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad said, looking around at the tourists.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time before?!" the younger speedster questioned in a _very_ excited and eager tone.

" _Don't_ , call us sidekicks," Speedy rebuked the red-head, "not after today."

Kid Flash smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he apologized, "first time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

The Boy Wonder beside me, shoke his head. "You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Because it's not a word." I retort, quirking my eyebrow. He narrowed his eyes at me as I stuck my tongue at him.

The doors to Hall opened, and when we stepped inside, huge bronze statues of founding members of the Justice League, including my mentor. Once again, I stared in awe.

"Oh," Robin's eyes widened, "maybe that's why."

Once we approached large metal doors that read, _'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY'_ they opened revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Bellona, Kid Flash, welcome." the Martian greeted with a smile. In front of me, the speedster and Boy Wonder fist pumped as we made our way inside. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and of course, our library."

"Make yourselves at home," the older speedster said, spreading out his arms, in a welcoming gesture. Robin, KF, and Aqualad took the three chairs while Speedy and I had to stand. I felt someone tug on my hand, pulling me to sit down on the armrest. I looked over to see the cheeky smile of Robin.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "I was fine standing."

" _Suuure_ you were~" the mischievous teen replied.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day," I heard the older bat announce to our mentors, before looking at us. "We shouldn't be long." They then turned around to another set of doors before a scanner appeared.

" _Recognized: Batman Zero-Two, Wonder Woman Zero-Three, Aquaman Zero-Six, Flash Zero-Four, Green Arrow Zero-Eight, Martian Manhunter Zero-Seven, Red Tornado One-Six._ "

"That's _it?!_ " the angry voice of Speedy questioned. "You promised a _real_ look inside," he crossed his arms, "not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step," the Atlantean said, "you've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?!" the archer gestured towards a balcony where tourists stood taking pictures. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow stepped forward towards his partner, attempting to calm him down, "you just need to be patient."

"What I _need_ is respect!" Speedy shouted, causing me to jump a little. Today was the day, this wasn't the time to be arguing. He then turned to us. "They're treating us like kids! _Worse_ , like sidekicks!"

For a moment, the four us, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Robin and I were all silent and exchanged glances, unsure of what to say.

"You're kidding right?" the archer questioned. "You're playing their game? _Why_? Today was supposed to be _the_ day! Step one to becoming full-fledged members of the League!"

"Well, sure," Kid Flash looked up at me then to Robin. We were all still unsure of what to respond with. "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?"

"Except the Hall isn't the League's real HQ!" Speedy retorts, causing the League members eyes to widen, as did mine. _No way_. "I bet they never told you that it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching Zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing: an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower!"

I look towards my mentor, hurt that she never told me any of this. I saw Green Arrow turn to look back at Batman, who was not pleased _at all_. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" the older archer said gingerly. Batman's eyes narrowed, causing the archer to frown. "Or not."

"You are not helping the cause here son," Aquaman said, approaching him, my mentor as well as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "stand down, or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" the archer rudely responded, brushing off Wonder Woman's hand. "And I'm _not_ your son." he then looked to his mentor. "I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner but... not anymore." he took of his hat, throwing down on the ground, causing our eyes to widen once more.

The archer then walked away from the Leaguers and us towards the large doors. "Guess they're right about you four," we all stood up, "you're _not_ ready."

Interrupting the awkward silence that Speedy created was a beeping sound as a large screen appeared, revealing Superman. "Superman to Justice League, there's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

The older bat approached the computer along with the rest of the Leaguers there, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

He was cut off by another beeping sound, and a smaller screen revealing Zatara. "Zatara to Justice League, the sorcerer Wotan is attempting to use the Amulet of Aten to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."

"Superman?" Batman asked, looking to the Kryptonian.

"It's a small fire, local authorities have it under control." he replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait," the older bat decided, pressing a button on the keyboard in front of him. "All Leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out."

I got up from the armrest, following Kid Flash, Robin, and Aqualad. Batman turned to us. "Stay put."

"What?" the Boy Wonder exclaimed. "Why?"

"This is a League mission." Wonder Woman said.

"You're not trained-"

Kid Flash cut off his mentor, "Since _when?!_ "

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team," the older speedster gestured to himself, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions when you're ready." the Atlantean added.

"But for now, _stay put_." Batman said, his eye narrowing, meaning he meant business. We watched as the rest of Leaguers left, the large doors that read, _'JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS ONLY'_ closing behind them.

"When we're ready?" the speedster repeated. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like... like _sidekicks_!"

"My mentor," Aqualad looked down sadly, "my King... I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics!"

"They have a friggin' headquarters in _SPACE_!" I added after Kid Flash, probably just as angry as he was. My mentor, practically my _mother_ never told me about any of these and I've been fighting along side her since I was ten-well technically eight if you count when I started training, but that wasn't the point.

"What else aren't they telling us?" the Atlantean questioned.

The Boy Wonder sighed. "I have a better question: why didn't we leave with Speedy?" That did seem like a good option right about now, although none of us had a good reason why we didn't.

After a few moments, I looked over at Robin. "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Dunno," a mischievous smirk appeared upon his face, which made me regret even asking a question, "but I can find out." he walked over to the large computer and began to type in various codes and keys, doing his... _hacker_ process.

" _Access denied,_ " the computer responded, causing the smirk on Robin's face to grow wider.

"Heh, wanna bet?" the Boy Wonder challenged as a folder and stings of codes with fast moving characters appeared on the screen. I walked over and leaned over his shoulder, watching him in shock.

"Woah," said the younger speedster in awe, "how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Batcave." he then clicked a final button, the computer accepting access. " _Access granted,_ "

A file appeared showing said place we were trying to investigate. "Alright, Project Cadmus," Robin read, "genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is." he then turned to us, a smirk going across his lips once more. "But if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do," Aqualad smiled, "it would be poetic justice."

"Hey," Robin laughed, "they're all about justice."

I frowned. "But they told us to stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this!" Robin did have a point; they didn't specify which mission to stay put on...

"Wait, are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash questioned to Robin. "Because if you're goin' I'm goin'." Both of them turned to Aqualad and I with a grin.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" the Atlantean asked.

"We didn't come for a play date."

"Bella?" I glanced at the three boys in front of me.

I tapped my chin in thought, "Hmm, I should be a responsible protege and say no," they frowned, " _buuut_ since I'm a lil' pissed at my mentor, let's go!"

* * *

Robin had found out the coordinates of where Project Cadmus was and we sped out - well, in my case, I flew out. Luckily, it wasn't that far, but Kid Flash ran ahead, as usual.

"Help! Get us out!" two scientists who were trapped on the top floor, yelled, frantically waving their arms around.

The fireman raised his megaphone, telling them, "Stay out, we will get you out." Behind the scientists there was an explosion, causing them to fall out of the window. It was a good thing the younger speedster ran ahead, because he caught them, speeding up the roof and setting them there, but he lost his balance. He almost fell as well if it wasn't for the window.

"It's what's his name... Flash Boy!" one of the fireman said.

The red head looked over his shoulder. "Kid Flash!" he corrected.

"So smooth," the Boy Wonder commented sarcastically.

Aqualad shoke his head. "Does he always have to run ahead?" he questioned. "We need a plan. We- Robin?"

I looked around for the boy in question and groaned. I hated when he did this and just disappeared like a shadow in the night. "Not again..."

"Does he always do that?" I finally spotted the Boy Wonder when I heard the _oh-so_ familiar cackle. He swung himself towards the window where the hanging speedster was, helping him into the building.

"Let's go," I rolled my eyes at the younger Bat, as Aqualad and I made our way towards the fireman and scientists. I flew up towards the two scientists just as the Atlantean used his water-bearers to make a platform for them.

I outstretched a hand towards them, "Don't worry, you'll be fine," I assured as I helped them steady themselves, and Aqualad lowered them to the ground.

"Thanks for helping out," I said sarcastically, as we made our way inside the window. Kid Flash sent an apologetic smile at me before searching through some cabinets.

"You guys handled it," Robin replied, hacking away on some computer, "besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

I sighed, following the Atlantean out of the room where we heard an elevator door open. Just before it closed, we got a glimpse of some type of weird figure.

"There was something in the-"

Kid Flash interrupted him, "Elevators should be locked down."

That's when Robin decided to join us, running forward towards the elevator. Once we caught up with him, we heard him say, "This is wrong." he then pulled up some type of holographic screen on his glove, with a screen listing what type of elevator it was. "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. Doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what I saw." the Atlantean added. I stepped forward towards the door, using my strength to pry it open. Robin peered over my shoulder, concluding that he was right.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin shot his grappling hook at the top of the shaft, and jumped down. I exchanged looks with the other boys before shrugging and jumping down myself, the speedster's arms latching around my middle. I squeaked in shock, almost dropping both of us, but I regained my balance.

I looked down to glare at the red head. "What the _hell_ Wally?"

"What? It'd be faster if you flew us both down." he said and I rolled my eyes as Robin made down to the bottom, jumping onto the ledge. Gently, I let go of the speedster, Aqualad jumping onto the ledge as well, helping KF.

"Bypassing security," I heard the Boy Wonder say, hacking away on his holographic computer, "there go!" This time, Aqualad pried open the doors to _'SL-26'_ and we were greeted by a long, eerie hallway.

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin said, just before Kid Flash sped off, despite mine and Aqualad's protests.

First the boy wonder leaves without a trace and now the speedster just runs off without us? Do they not understand the word _'team'_?

I exchanged glances with the two boys beside me before we ran off after the red-head. We were greeted by large mammoth creatures, one almost crushing KF but he rolled out of the way.

They were massive! But why were they marching around in a building? Last time I checked, I'm pretty sure Cadmus wasn't a zoo.

"No, nothing odd going on here," Aqualad mumbled sarcastically, in awe of the large creatures that were stomping past us.

"No," I licked my dry lips in complete shock, "not at all."

As soon as the creatures left, Aqualad turned to our hacker, "Robin, hack." he ordered and the said boy nodded, doing his thing. After a few moments the large door turned green and opened revealing large test tubes with spiked creatures and electrictity flowing out of them.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." the younger Bat stated and I nodded in agreement.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world!" the speedster realized, turning to us. "The real Cadmus isn't really on the grid, it generates it's own power with these... _things_. Must be what they're bread for."

"Which is why you," I refereed to Robin, "could only pull up that Cadmus was only a genetics lab in D.C. not some Bill Nye the science guy experiment gone wrong."

Aqualad nodded, adding, "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragon's teeth into the Earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why." As the boy wonder brought out a cord from his glove that hooked into a computer, I peered over his shoulder. A holographic screen appears and he starts to type away on it. "They call 'em genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things!"

"Super strength, telepathy, razor claws," I read off as he scrolled through the list.

"These are living weapons!" Robin exclaimed.

Kid Flash glanced closer to the holographic display, "They're engineering an army, but for who?"

"Wait, there's something else." he tapped the screen and another screen popped up but it was fuzzy and hard to read. "Project Kr. Ugh! The file's triple-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" a voice growled, causing us four to turn around. A few of those things - genomorphs - followed in beside a man dressed in blue, wearing a golden helmet. I recognized the hero, causing me to furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Why was Guardian here of all places?

"Wait..." he hesitated before sending his gang of creatures to attack us, "Robin, Aqualad, Bellona, and Kid Flash?"

"At least he got your name right," the younger bat smirked causing Kid Flash to glare at him in response, before he continued to hack away.

"I know you." Aqualad said, a look of confusion spread across his face as well. "You're Guardian. A hero."

"I do my best."

I crossed my arms. "Then why are you down here with those," my eyes glanced over at the genomorphs, making me shudder, "things?"

"I'm chief of security." the hero informed, placing his hands on his hips. "You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out." The League will have all of our heads when they find out that we're done here...

"You think the League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" the speedster questioned.

"Weapons?" Guardian repeated, his eyebrows raising. "What are you - what have I..." a genomorph that was resting on the hero's shoulder looked up at him before it's horns started to glow an uncanny shade of red. "Ugh, my head," he clutched at it before his eyes shot opened and pointed at us. "Take them down, _hard_. No mercy!"

The creatures snarled, rushing towards us, their teeth and claws bared and ready to attack. Robin flipped over us, throwing something onto the ground that erupted into smoke. He shot his grapple above us and before I even had time to grab my retractable blade that was hidden in my sleeve, an arm slipped around my waist and pulled me away from the fight.

" _Robin?!_ " I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him in shock. "What about the others?" he set me down on the ground safely and started hacking at one of the elevators. " _Hellooo?_ Robin?" I huffed in annoyance getting on my feet. "Why did you pull me out of there? You know perfectly well I could have handled it _myself_."

He looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at me and it reminded me of Batman's fierce gaze. I flinched at the sudden intensity of his eyes and they softened, but he still didn't answer my question.

 _"I could've handled it myself boy wonder!" I said annoyed as he ripped the sleeve of my uniform. He reached into his belt and pulled out gauze and a few alcohol pads. I hissed in pain as he started to clean my wound._

 _He glared up at me. "Yeah right. It's not like you're bleeding or anything."_

 _I rolled my eyes as he continued to patch up the cut. "Shut up."_

 _"Are you angry at me for making sure you don't die? I don't think that's how it works."_

 _"Has anyone told you how annoying you are?"_

 _"Eh, one or twice a week."_

 _I was silent for a few moments, watching Robin's hands wrap gauze around my middle. "You could have just called Wonder Woman. She would have cleaned me up no problem. Why do you care?"_

 _The younger bat froze, looking away from me. Without any explanation, he put all of the medical supplies back into his belt and stood up. Not even saying a goodbye, he stood on the ledge and grappled away from the building, despite my calls for him._

 _"Robin!" I sighed, knowing it was no use. We weren't buddies but we weren't enemies either. It was like he didn't want to get close to me I didn't know why. Yet, him and that speedster were best friends from what I could tell... so why couldn't we?_

"Way to be team player, _Rob!_ " my memory was interrupted when Kid Flash rushed into view, glaring at the said boy then at me. "So you both decided to go on without us?!"

I raised my hands in defense. "Hey, I had no say in the matter. I was just pulled out of the fight against my will."

"Weren't you right behind me?" the doors to the elevator popped slid open and the three of us rushed inside, while Aqualad was running from the genomorphs. He flipped into the elevator right before the doors closed, keeping the creatures from attacking us.

"We're headed down?" I followed the Atlantean's gaze that was on the counter above the door. _42... 43... 44..._

"Dude, _out_ is _up_!" Kid Flash scowled at the boy wonder.

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me? Project Kr, it's down on sub-level fifty-two." I glared at the younger bat. Why he did want to know what Project Kr was anyway?

Aqualad sighed in frustration, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is out of control. Pehaps... perhaps we should contact the League."

Before the boys could respond, the doors opened with a ding and Robin raced out first. Wherever we were, it was very... _pink_ and made me feel like I was in one of the _Alien_ movies. Creepy.

The red head shrugged. "We are already here."

I exchanged looks with the Atlantean, shrugging myself. I followed after the two, jogging to catch up with the boy wonder. I ducked behind the barrel that was next to him as he looked between the two halls we could go through.

"Which way?" Aqualad questioned.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" he gestured to both directions.

"Halt!" I noticed a genomorph that looked way more human than the others we've seen and he stepped out from what seemed from nowhere. The horns on the top of his glowed red and instead of controlling someone like the other one did, he lifted his hand and levitated two barrels before throwing them our way, exploding on impact. "They're headed for project Kr!"

We dove out of the way, Robin throwing a birdarang at this creature as we escaped down the other hallway, the speedster running ahead of us. Once we turned the corner, I noticed that a scientist was knocked down and the door to Project Kr was about to close.

I quickly flew over the scientist, shouting a, "Sorry!" over my shoulder before helping KF keep the door open.

"Hurry!" he called out before rushing into the room, Robin and I following after. Aqualad managed to make it in time, kicking the object we used to keep the door open before Guardian and his gang of genomorphs reached us.

"Phew," I wiped the sweat off my brow, "that was close."

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin announced.

"Uh... guys?" I turned around at the speedster's shocked voice. "You'll wanna see this."

My eyes widened at the sight before me. Inside a chamber there was a boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen with dark hair and a luminescent body suit, with the fimilair red Superman symbol on it.

"Big 'K' little 'r'!" Kid Flash exclaimed in realization. "The atomic symbol for Kyrpton!"

I cautiously walked towards the chamber, wanting to tap the glass but KF tugged on my shoulder, pulling me away with a glare. "And you say I'm the child here."

With a roll of my eyes, I glanced back at the two teens behind us who were as shocked as we were. "Do you think it's a clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered and I guessed he had no idea what it was either.

The boy wonder blinked out of his daze before nodding, "Oh, r-ight, right." he approached the computer, tapping away as he began reading off what was in that chamber. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in... _16 weeks!?_ " his eyes widened. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

" _Stolen_ from Superman." Aqualad said and I nodded in agreement.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "But why would they want to make a clone of Superman?"

Kid Flash shrugged. "I dunno, but there's no way the big guy knows about this."

"The solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation twenty-four-seven." Robin continued to read on.

The Atlantean refereed to smaller animals also in small pods above the clone. "And these creatures?"

"Genomorph gnomes," the younger bat responded, "telepathic, force-feeding him an education."

I shuddered, wrapping my arms around myself. "This is _so_ wrong on _so_ many levels. They're practically treating him like a slave."

" _Now_ we contact the League." no one disagreed with Aqualad's order. I tapped my mentors symbol that was on my chest. I waited for it to glow but it stayed the same.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"No signal."

"We're in too deep, literally." KF mumbled I nodded in agreement. If we got out of this alive, Wonder Woman was going to kill me, then bring me to my mother and have her kill me.

I looked back at the clone and exchanged looks with Robin.

Kid shoke his head. "This is wrong. We can't leave him like this."

The three of us looked to Aqualad who tapped his chin in thought. What's the worst that could happen? We'll just try to convince him that Cadmus is wrong and take him to the League.

After a few moments of silence, the Atlantean ordered. "Set him free. Do it."

I notice Robin gulp before pressing a few keys and the pod opened. Then his eyes flew open and I was shocked at how much they resembled Superman's blue ones. There was a pause, as if he was getting to know his surroundings.

Suddenly, he lunged at Aqualad, tackling him down to the ground. So much for trying to take him to the League in a calm and orderly manner.

"Aqualad!" I exclaimed. I flew over to the clone that was punching Aqualad over and over again, KF and Robin at my side as we tried to pry him off the Atlantean.

Kid Flash struggled to get a good grip on him. "Hang on Supey!"

"We're on your side!" Robin added.

"Let us help you!" I shouted.

Superboy slipped his arm from the speedster's grip and pushed him back into the wall. I used every bit of strength I had to flip the clone off Aqaulad and onto the ground.

"Ah!" he shouted a battle cry before charging at me, sending me to the floor. He started throwing punches but I was able to doge a few of them before I grabbed his hand, twisting it, and kicked him off.

"I don't wanna do this!" I notice the Boy Wonder slip around the clone to throw a gas bomb into his mouth.

As he was distracted, I pulled out my retractable blade, and it snapped into place. Just as I was about to fight the clone again, he was in front of me in mere seconds. He grabbed the blade out of my hand, throwing it across the room before his fingers curled around my neck, pulling me off the ground.

I tried prying his fingers off but he continued to enclose his fingers. Everything started to blur and black dots started to dance across my vision. He forcefully threw me down onto the ground before Aqualad charged at him.

I saw the Atlantean get a few good hits on the clone before my eyes fluttered closed.


	2. Fireworks

**AN:** Please make sure to give feedback as this is only my second story and I'm fairly new to the whole FanFiction thing. I hope you all are enjoying this story so far and it's not like every other Wonder Woman protege/Robin story.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 |** ℱ⻥0⻥9 _⻚2_ ⻦4⻥6⻥9⻥2⻦0

 _"I think it'd be good for you." Diana added, picking up the acceptance letter to Gotham Academy. "You have fantastic grades and you'd do great in their athletic program."_

 _I sat in silence, crossing my arms. My mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's too stubborn. Look Skye," she placed a hand on my arm, "I can't keep homeschooling you and keeping Skylar Lewis locked in this apartment forever while Bellona is saving the world."_

 _Diana crouched in front of the chair I was sitting in so she could be eye-level with me. "Your mother's right. Why can't you see that this will be an amazing opportunity for you?" I didn't respond. "By the Gods Skylar!"_

 _"Why do you not want to go?" my mother asked._

"...Time runs short..."

 _"How can we even afford this? How can I even afford the books they'll ask me to buy? This is some prissy rich kid school." I said standing up. "If we haven't noticed, we're not all that rich."_

 _The Amazonian shoke her head. "You do not have to pay for anything, young daughter of war."_

 _"A new program that Wayne Enterprises started is giving students with high grades these letters and they pay for everything." my mother explained._

 _I took a deep breath, calming myself down. "Sorry, I guess dad's anger came out in me. I just thought you were going to pay thousands of dollars we don't have to send me to some rich school when we could use the money for something else."_

"...You must awaken."

 _My mother pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of my head. "It's alright sunshine." when she pulled away she chuckled, poking my bicep. "Yesh, you have strong arms. You're right Diana. She'd do go in the athletic program."_

 _The three of us laughed until a noise on the balcony interrupted us. I exchanged looks with Diana before rushing to the door, opening it and stepped onto the balcony. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a black figure fading from view._

 _"What was it?" my mom questioned and I shrugged in response._

 _"Must've been a bird or something."_

"...You must awaken now!"

My eyes flashed open as I gasped. I looked around. I was trapped in a pod, along with Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad. And the worst past is, my hair was falling my face. I tried blowing it away from eyes but it didn't stay up.

"Having trouble?" Robin teased, chuckling right afterwards.

"Shut up Boy Wonder." I glared at him, making a mental note that when we get out of these pods to hit the bird brain a few times.

"W-what? What do you want?" my eyes drifted to a panic stricken speedster who was looking at Superboy. I wondered if he was the one who put us in these pods. "Quit staring! You're creeping me out!"

I snorted. "You do realize he's a clone of _Superman_ right?"

"Yeah," Robin nods in agreement, "how about not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look."

"I'd rather not be barbecued thank you very much."

"That's what you're worried about?!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "Being _barbecued_?"

"Hey, I'd rather be thrown into space than be barbecued." I pointed out and the redhead rolled his eyes.

Aqualad sent both of us look of something along the lines of 'be quiet please.' "We only sought to help you." he said to the clone.

"Yeah, we free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat-" the speedster angrily remarked.

Aqualad interrupted him. "Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend is not in full control off his actions." I appreciated how the Atlantean, despite being knocked out and almost killed by Superboy, still acted calm and collected, making it seem like he's trying to calm down a good friend.

"Wha-what if- what if I wasn't?"

My eyes widened as my gaze snapped to the clone who just spoke. I looked over in the pod next to me to exchange looks with the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash blinked in surprise. "He can talk?"

"Yes," Superboy clenched his fists, " _he_ can."

"Not like I said, 'it.'" KF grumbled.

"The genomorphs taught you," Aqualad said, ignoring Kid's comment, "telepathically."

Superboy nodded. "They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Robin asked. "Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?"

The clone looked down towards the ground as I guess that was a no. "Images are implanted in my mind, but no. I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are," the Atlantean questions, "who you are?"

The clone stood up straight. "I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

The four of us were silent, exchanging looks, unsure of how to respond. I didn't want to admit it but I was scared of the clone. He knew that he was going to kill Superman if he doesn't go along with the light-which he probably wont.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own beyond that solar suit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus." Aqualad said.

Superboy's face twisted in anger as he glared at the Atlantean. "I live _because_ of Cadmus! It is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube." the Boy Wonder reminded him. "We can show you the sun."

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight," KF pointed out, "but we can show you the moon."

I glanced at the clone. "We could give you a better life than Cadmus has and actually let you experience life first hand. Not from some test tube."

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." Aqualad added, hoping to change Superboy's mind somehow. At the sound of Superman's name, the clone's features softened.

"No, they can't." a man, along with Guardian and the lady KF had tripped earlier walked into the room and each of them had a genomorph on their shoulder. "They'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning process." he instructed to the lady scientist.

"Pass." Robin said. "Batcave's crowded enough."

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" the man ordered.

"Hey," Kid Flash whined, "How come he gets to call Supey an it?"

Guardian placed his hand on Superboy's shoulder as his eyes locked with mine. "Don't do this." I pleaded. I hoped my voice was as convincing as Aqualad's.

"Help us." the Atlantean implored and the clone shrugged off Guardian's hand. I felt a smile creep onto my face knowing we somehow got into Superboy's mind.

The man rolled his eyes. "Don't start thinking now." the genomorph on his shoulder jumped onto Superboy's and it's horns glowed. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing. Now get back to your pod!"

Superboy turned around and walked out, the large door shutting behind him. Then the man nodded to the lady scientist typed in some commands that brought out two robotic arms that had small four prongs inside the pod.

My eyes widened. Suddenly they plunged through my suit and sen jolts of pain, almost like electricity throughout my body. I screamed in pain, trying to use my strength to break from the restrains but nothing worked. My body was getting weaker with each and every jolt.

Then as soon as the pain started, it stopped. As I regained my vision, I noticed Superboy at the entrance.

"I told you to get back to your-" Superboy pushed the man out of the way, along with Guardian and some sort of alien man.

" _Don't_ give me orders." the clone growled before he approached us.

"You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asked, raising his eyebrow.

Superboy narrowed his eyes at the speedster as if he was trying to use hear vision but nothing happened. "Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

"Oh good." I sighed in relief. "I'm _totally_ not complaining."

Robin's restrains somehow unlocked and he jumped out of his pod, rubbing his wrists. "Ah, finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long."

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about?" KF asked in irritation. "The whole League will have our heads after tonight."

Robin rolled his eyes, ignoring the redhead's comment as he pressed a button, opening the pods.

"Free Aqualad." the Boy Wonder commanded. "I'll get kid mouth and Bella."

The clone glared at the younger teen. "Don't you give me orders either." he jumped up to Aqaulad's pod and tore off the restrains, the Atlantean saying, "Thank you," afterwards.

Robin jumped on top of KF's pod and unlocked his restraints before unlocking mine. He stopped me before we jumped down.

"What?" I sent him a questioning look.

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes, mumbling something in annoyance as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a rubber band. He gathered up my long hair and tied it up into a ponytail. Before I could thank him, the boys had already jumped down.

I bit my lip. Why was he always angry or annoyed with me? I'm pretty sure I never did anything to him.

"You-you'll never get out of here! I'll have you back in pods before morning." the man threatened.

Robin spun around and pulled out a few birdarangs from his belt. "That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all."

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" the speedster questioned.

I shrugged. "It's his new word. But you know what I'm not whelmed about: missing the fireworks for staying inside this stupid pod."

Superboy looked back, his eyes softening into an apologetic look. I understood what he meant. I realized how it must've been hard to show emotion when remaining in a pod for most of your life.

I smiled in reassurance. "It wasn't your fault Superboy."

The five of us ran through the hallways of building, racing past the strangely pink walls that still creeped me out.

"We are still 42 levels below ground," Aqualad informed us, "but if we can make the elevator-"

All of use came to a halt at the sight of those large mammoth like creatures from before that almost mushed KF into a pancake.

"Maybe we could go back?" I suggested and turned around. Genomoprhs started coming out of the red fluorescent sacs that were attached to the wall. "Nevermind..."

We turned around just in time to see one of the large genomorphs about to crush us but we moved out of the way. I flew over the creatures, kicking it in the head and it crashed into the walls, making a path for the boys.

Behind us, Superboy was making sure the creatures wouldn't follow us anymore and continued attacking it. When they fell back, they fell into the walls, causing small pieces of rubble starting to fall from the ceiling.

"Superboy!" Aqualad called out. "The goal is escape, not to bury ourselves here."

" _You want escape?!_ " Superboy shouted. He grabbed one of the knocked out genomorphs and threw it into two more that were heading towards us.

He joined up with us before we started running towards the end of the hall. Aqualad pried open the doors. I held out my arm for KF as Robin shot his grappling hook and Superboy held onto Aqualad.

Kid Flash wrapped his arms around me and I flew up onto a ledge and waited on the other three. I noticed the clone jump up but he didn't start flying. "I'm falling."

I looked at Robin who already read my mind and threw a birdarang. Aqualad caught it, holding himself and Superboy up.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" Superboy questioned sadly.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash pointed out with a grin. "Still cool." The speedster helped him onto the ledge.

"Thank you." the clone said with a small smile.

"Guys!" Robin shouted. "This will have to be our exit!" I looked up to see an elevator rushing down at a very fast speed.

I exchanged looks with Superboy and Aqualad before we all used our strength to kick open the doors and they flew off their hinges, clanking down the hallway. I hastily grabbed the Boy Wonder and pulled him inside, KF following before they were crushed.

Robin looked over at me and I immediately removed my hand. Instead of giving me his own version of the 'Bat glare,' he nodded in thanks. It was the first time he wasn't irritated or angry with me and the almost smile look was something that looked nice on him.

As we looked ahead, we noticed genomorphs quickly rushing towards us and ran in the opposite direction down one of the hallways.

Suddenly Superboy shouted, "Go left!" we followed his instructions, rounding the corner. "Right!" once we turned again, it was the end of the hallway.

"Great directions, Supey!" KF exclaimed sarcastically. "You trying to get us repodded?"

The clone shoke his head, confused. "No. I don't understand."

"Don't apologize. This is perfect!" the Boy Wonder said, oddly happy that we stopped at a dead end.

Robin shot his grappling hook at an air vent above us and pulled it down, the grate dropping onto the ground along with the broken screws.

"Woah, awesome." I commented.

"Ladies first," Kid gestured for me to ahead and I flew up into the vent and waited for the boys to crawl inside.

As we ventured through the vents, KF complained, "At this rate, we'll never get out!"

I rolled my eyes looking back at the speedster. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Shh." Superboy hushed us and we stopped crawling. "Listen."

Farther in the vents, there was faint scratching sounds belonging to probably a dozen genomorphs that were following us through the vents.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here." I said, finding the nearest air vent and punched it open. I jumped down, the boys following after but Robin told us to stay put before we went any further.

He opened a nearby panel on the wall and pulled out his USB cord, placing it into one the slots. The Boy Wonder started typing away before he proudly said, "I hacked the motion sensors."

"Sweet." Kid Flash remarked with a grin.

"Still plenty of them between us and out." Robin pointed out.

"But I've finally got room to move." KF put on his goggles before dashing out of the room and onto the stairwell. The four of us trailed behind him, trying to keep up as much as possible. I would fly ahead, but I didn't want to leave the boys behind.

I heard genomorphs above us but the speedster easily pushed pass them, making a way for us.

"More behind us!" the Boy Wonder informed us. I looked over at Superboy and we both turned around. I kicked a few off the edge before Superboy stomped on the stairwell and it collapsed, the genomorphs falling with it.

The two of us caught up with the others. I thought we had reached the end so we could escape but the flashing red lights and blaring noise answered my question. We weren't getting out of here anytime soon.

I noticed Kid Flash slam into a wall and fell onto the ground, rubbing his head.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad said noticing our exit was blocked off.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed." the speedster mumbled sarcastically.

Superboy rushed forward and started punching and hitting the wall, using all of his strength and Aqualad joined in. I tried to get my hands between the doors so I could pry it open but even the strength of a Demigod, Atlantean and clone Kryptonian wasn't enough.

Robin brought up another holographic screen and started typing away on his glove. "Can't hack this fast enough."

Large genomorphs came from another area and started making their way towards us. "This way!" the Boy Wonder said, kicking open a door and rushed into another hallway but it was blocked my even _more_ genomorphs, with Guardian standing in the middle of them. We looked behind us to find a way out, but it was blocked as well.

I found that my retractable blade was still around my waist and I pulled it out, it snapping to place with a _swish!_ The boys prepared their weapons as well.

Suddenly I was hit with a wave of nausea and my eyes were met with darkness once more.

 _"I'm just gonna go hang these up mom." I told her as I grabbed a few clothes from the pile and hangars to go with. She nodded as she helped a customer with which color jeans look best._

 _I ranked them in sizes smallest to largest before putting them on the racks. It wasn't an actual store my mom owned and made but she was the manager. She often bought most of my birthday and Christmas gifts from here._

 _Looking over my shoulder I realized that the costumer she was dealing with was being a little difficult. We weren't leaving anytime soon._

 _I started looking around the store and I found a rack of sweaters with popular phrases and TV show characters. I picked up a white one that had a picture of a pug on it._

 _"You would look good in it." I turned around to see a boy around my age with black hair and dark sunglasses. "It compliments your eyes."_

 _I blushed at the sudden compliment. "Thanks." I looked down at the piece of clothing and back to the boy but he wasn't there. I glanced around the store for him but it was like he disappeared out of thin air._

 _"Skylar!" my mother called out and it brought me out of my thoughts._

 _"Coming!" I placed the sweater back onto the hanger, making it look like I didn't touch it before I made my way back to my mom._

"I choose freedom." I opened my eyes to see Superboy the only one standing alert and awake.

"Feels like a fog... lifting." I glanced over at Guardian that no longer had a genomorph on his shoulder. I stood up, clutching my head that was throbbing with pain but it was slowly starting to fade.

"Guardian?" Aqualad questioned, looking over at the hero.

"Go." he ordered. "I'll deal with Desmond." I guessed Desmond was the head scientist who wanted all of us in pods.

"I think not." a voice came from behind the hero. The genomorphs moved away, clearing a path for the scientist. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." he drank a strangely colored blue liquid from a test tube then started to twitch and cry out in pain.

Desmond fell to the ground, clutching his stomach and suddenly his skin was ripping apart but more skin that was a grayish blue color underneath. Our eyes widened. The scientist began to grown larger and larger until he almost reached the ceiling. He let out a deep roar and a malicious smile spread across his face.

"Everyone back!" Guardian commanded before he charged at the scientist, only to be swatted away with ease into the wall.

Superboy raced forward and punched the creature in the face, but Desmond hit him back. The clone shoke his head, composing himself and he started throwing punches instantaneously, one after the other until the creature was finally able to hit him and he rolled onto the ground. It didn't stop Superboy though. He jumped up, prepared to fight him again and Desmond jumped up as well and they shot through the ceiling. We rushed forward to the new whole in the building.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin shot his grappling hook up at the hole, Kid Flash grabbing onto his utility belt.

"You think lab coat planned that?" the speedster questioned.

Aqualad shoke his head. "I doubt he is planning anything anymore."

"Need a lift?" I asked the Atlantean with a grin. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me as I flew up into the hole and gently dropped him down onto the ground.

Superboy broke free from Desmond's grasp but the creature brought him back and threw the clone towards us. I was pushed out of the way just in time but Aqualad got hit with Superboy.

I looked up to see my savoir which happened to be the Boy Wonder. This was _third_ time he had saved me today and I had yet to say thank you. But right now, wasn't the time.

We rushed over to help Superboy and Aqualad up before standing up straight in our battle stances. The creature roared and we took that as our sign to attack.

Kid Flash raced forward, sliding underneath Desmond which distracted him. When he turned back around, Superboy and Aqualad punched him in the face and I kicked him, sending him falling backwards where KF tripped him.

He grinned. "Learned that one in kindergarten."

Robin jumped over the redhead, throwing birdarangs at the creature but he rolled out of the way dodging him.

I pulled out my sword once again and charged forward swiping Desmond left and right. He used his hand as a shield, blocking most of my attacks.

Superboy intervened punching him but Desmond hit back and rammed the clone into a pillar, almost causing it to topple done. Aqualad used his water mace to wrap around Desmond's arm and jumped up above Superboy. Before he could attack, Desmond threw him the ground and Superboy into another pillar.

Kid Flash raced forward to the creature and when he jumped him to attack him, Desmond grabbed his arm but Aqualad had his water mace prepared to hit him. Desmond flung the speedster into the Atlantean and they fell to the ground.

Then the creature punched Aquaald through the pillar and the building started to shake. I flew up to Desmond and jabbed my right hook into his jaw sending him into the pillar where Aqualad was resting but he moved out of the way in time.

Desmond growled in rage and grabbed both of my feet, slamming me into the ground. I rolled out of the way before he could stomp on me. Aqualad helped me off the ground as Superboy lunged at the creature, protecting us from getting hit again.

It grabbed the clone's face and was prepared to throw him onto the floor but Kid Flash speed past and grabbed something off the creature.

"Got your nose!" the speedster exclaimed while pointing to it. I shuddered in disgust.

Desmond threw Superboy down in irritation and began to run after Kid Flash. "Superboy, Aqualad, Bellona!" Robin called, bring up a holographic blueprint that showed the weak spots in the building. "This one," he pointed, "and that one."

I nodded before the three of us speed off to take down the rest of the pillars. Superboy knocked one off with his strength, Aqualad _finally_ used his water mace, and I swiped through the stone with my sword, all of the pillars cracking or slipping off to the ground.

Robin drew a large white 'X' in the ground before the Atlantean covered it with water. Kid Flash brought the creature towards the water, used his speed to spread it across the floor.

Just as Desmond reached KF, Superboy jumped up and punched him to the ground onto the water. Aqualad electrocuted the water, causing the creature to roar in pain.

"Move!" Robin ordered as the five of us moved away from the pillars that were about to topple down. All around us, I heard the familiar beeping of Robin's birdarangs before the building began to collapse, Desmond being crush underneath one of large pieces of rock. I felt arms slip around me, protecting me from the falling rubble.

Superboy pushed off a large piece of stone that was covering us and we stood up, breathing in relief.

I noticed the arms around me were the Boy Wonders and we exchanged looks. I moved away from him, trying to cover the blush that appeared on my checks.

"We did it." Aqualad breathed heavily, looking back at us.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asked with a grin. He and Kid gave each other a high five but a cringe worthy crunch was heard that made both of them wince.

"See? The moon." Kid Flash gestured as Superboy turned towards the speedster. I looked at the bright satellite but noticed a figure that was floating towards us. "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?"

Superman, along with Martian Manhunter, Zatara, Captain Marvel and Red Tornado landed on the ground. I turned around to see the rest of the entire League behind us. I locked eyes with my mentor and sent a her sweet and innocent smile but she crossed her arms in response.

Superboy stepped forward towards Superman and brought up his torn short to reveal the familiar symbol they both shared. His eyes widened and the clone sort of smiled at him but Superman was not _happy_ at all. The smile disappeared from his face and replaced with a frown.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman questioned, looking at the clone.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash sing-songed.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy confirmed.

Batman narrowed his eyes at us. "Start talking."

After we explained the story to the League a few of them took Desmond from the rubble and captured the unconscious creature. Our mentors were talking to each other as the five of us stood away from them.

Superboy stared at Superman and Martian Manhunter noticed and placed his hand on the man of steel's shoulder. He looked back to the clone but he looked away.

I turned to the Boy Wonder and sighed. "I forget to thank you for getting me out of that pod and y'know saving me from getting crushed and for not letting me bleed out that one time..."

"Finally! It took you that long to say thank you? You know it's only two syllables."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "And just when I think you're not irritating enough."

"But I still saved your life, many times I might add."

"Just- ugh!" I crossed my arms. "Shut up Boy _Blunder_."

" _Ooohh_ so original~" he teased. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Before I could punch him to shut up, our mentors walked over to us and they were very unhappy with us.

"Cadmus will be investigated." Batman said. "All fifty-two levels, but let's make one thing clear."

"You should have called!" Flash exclaimed and my mentor nodded in agreement.

Batman continued, "End results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will _not_ be doing this again."

The five of us exchanged looks and we had the same thing in mind. Aqualad shoke his head. "I am sorry, but we _will_."

"Aqualad, stand down." his mentor ordered.

The Atlantean bowed. "Apologies my King, but no."

"We worked amazingly together." I added. "And we saved Superboy. Besides, you guys would have done the same thing."

Aqualad agreed. "We did good work here tonight. The work you trained us to. Together, on our own, we forged something powerful and important."

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the four of you-"

Kid Flash interrupted the older speedster, "The five of us," he corrected, "and it's not."

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us." Robin said as he stepped forward towards his mentor. "Or why teach us at all?"

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asked. "It's simple. Get _on_ board or get _out_ of the way."

* * *

 **MOUNT JUSTICE**  
 **JULY 8, 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman explained. "We're calling it to service again. Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on _League_ terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. _I_ will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin questioned.

"Yes but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff." Flash pointed out. "There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." he pointed to his symbol that was on his chest.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman said.

Wonder Woman placed her hand on my shoulder. "So Batman needs a team to go on missions that will be sly and sneaky."

Batman nodded in agreement. "The six of you will be that team."

"Cool," Robin's eyebrows suddenly shot up, "wait, six?"

I glanced over at the teleportation tubes where Martain Manhunter and girl, maybe a few years older than I was, stood next to him. She was dressed in her uniform that slightly resembled Manhunter's but more _girly_.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece Miss Martian." Batman informed us.

"Hi," she shyly waved.

"Liking this gig more every minute." I heard Wally mumble to Robin. "I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Bellona, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes.

She chuckled. "I'm honored to be included."

I floated over to her and I smile politely at her. "It's nice to have another girl on the team. I'm Bellona but you can call me Bella." the three boys went over to our new team mate, introducing themselves.

"Hey Superboy!" Robin called over to the clone. "Come meet miss M."

Once he had joined up, Miss Martian smiled up at him. "I like your t-shirt." she giggled as she transformed her shirt to be black and red.

Aqualad grinned as he glanced at Robin, Wally, and I. "Today is the day."


End file.
